One more night
by SPHP20896
Summary: Just a one-shot about Fred Weasley II, based on the song 'one more night' by Maroon 5


**ONE MORE NIGHT**

_"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._  
_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more."_

Fred Weasley was mad, more mad than he ever had been in his whole life.

Why? Well, that's simple, Erica.

She absolutely drove him mad.

If for once in her life she could treat him with a little respect.

Even after they had left Hogwarts, gotten their respective jobs and were living their separate lives, she still treated him like the idiot he had been at Hogwarts.

But still he loved her, maybe she didn't know it.

He should have stopped loving her, he should have but he hadn't.

She couldn't see how much he had changed.

How was it fair? He had changed, honestly!

Not completely, but there were some very obvious changes in his personality.

Fred looked at the door he had slammed just a few minutes ago.

Sitting on his couch, he rubbed his face with his hands.

What was her bloody problem?

She had never smiled at him as far as he could remember.

Lately she had been more hostile towards him, it was like he had personally wronged her in some way.

What he had done to deserve this madness was beyond him.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, there was nothing he could do.

She hated him and that was that.

Just then a bulb went off inside his head.

He would ask her why she hated him, yeah he would do that.

Maybe he would get an answer and maybe achieve what he hadn't for so long.

A smile appeared on his freckled face and his blue eyes twinkled with the same light they had when he came up with new pranks.

He wouldn't give up, he would make Erica his. All he needed was one more night.

* * *

_"But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."_

Erica felt extremely guilty about how she had treated Fred, he hadn't done or said anything particularly wrong, the only crime he had committed was cracking a joke about her work with plants.

Why was she feeling guilty? This was wrong, she'd never felt guilty about scolding Fred before.

It was unfair and a little weird. She tried to calm herself while removing the heels she had been wearing. After going to Willow and James's engagement the last thing she wanted to think about was Fred.

She fell back onto her bed, in her blue dress, her red hair splayed on her pillow and emerald eyes staring up at the ceiling.

She had changed, after leaving Hogwarts she had been extra hard on Fred and the poor fellow always looked so confused when she yelled at him.

She felt another pang of regret, she should apologize, it wasn't right to treat Fred like that, not at all.

When should she do it though?

Was it too late to floo him? Would he like it? Or would he hate it?

How many things had she to apologize for?

She bit her lip and finally made up her mind to tell him Sorry, it was the right thing to do.

* * *

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night"_

When he saw the flames turn green and Erica appear in his fireplace, Fred was shell-shocked.

He gaped at the person in front of him.

No it was the same person, he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

Erica shuffled from foot to foot "Um…hi?"

Fred took a minute to find his speech.

Then he said "Hi, what are you here for?"

It came out a little harsh and Erica flinched, she tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear.

Looking down at the floor she said "I'm sorry, for yelling at you and being so so….so…"

Fred suggested "Hateful?"

Erica blushed and looked up at Fred guiltily "Yes"

Fred felt his heart jump, something that only happened when he was with Erica.

No girl could ever make him feel what he felt for Erica.

He smiled "It's alright, I was a git"

She shook her head "No, I'm just mean"

He asked "Why do you hate me?"

He immediately regretted it because her face showed more pain than before "I-I don't hate you…I don't know..I just…uhhh why is this so hard?"

He smiled at her "Don't trouble yourself, I'm glad you don't hate me"

She gave him a small smile "I never hated you, just your habits, carelessness, foolishness, idiocy, procrastination, rakish behavior and that absolutely frustrating smirk that you're wearing on your face right now"

He resisted the urge to laugh.

She rolled her eyes "I knew I shouldn't have come here"

He said "Thanks for the apology"

She looked flustered once again "Ummm Sorry once again, I'll go now"

She turned to leave but he said "Wait, I'm not done yet"

She turned around to face him.

He told her "I love you"

Her green eyes widened and she asked "W-what?"

He shrugged "You heard me, I love you"

She blinked hurriedly looking at Fred like he'd just asked her if she ate cockroaches for a living.

Fred sighed "It's alright if you don't feel the same, just wanted you to know"

He smiled weakly.

He sat down on the couch, not looking at her. He did not want her to see that he felt rejected.

She said quietly, so quietly that Fred barely heard it "Give me one more night, I mean, tonight isn't the right time, I'll tell you tomorrow"

He looked up hopefully into her face, she said nervously "Can you wait for one more night?"

He nodded slowly, she looked relieved.

He asked "What's there to think about though?"

She said smirking "Nothing, just getting my heart to relax and my mind to rest, tomorrow you'll get your answer"

He grinned.

She approached him and kissed him on the cheek, she whispered in his ear "Between you and me, the answer might be a yes"

His heart galloped, and his stomach did cartwheels.

Before he could say anything she left disappearing in the fire leaving him there thinking about the next day.

Hell, he'd wait all his life for her, what was one more night?

**THE END**

**I am back!****  
**

**Well this is one-shot for all those who love Maroon5.**

**I love them.**

**And Fred and Erica are absolutely cute, those of you who have read A curious case of Potter love, would know Fred and Erica pretty well. ;)**

**The song is 'One more night'**

**Listen to it, it's awesome!**

**Please review, I would love it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


End file.
